parellelsailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kousagi Tsukino
Kousagi Tsukino Kousagi Tsukino is the second daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba, and sister of Chibiusa Tsukino. She debuts in Naoko Takeuchi's Short Story, "Parallel Sailormoon" which was published in September of 1999 in the Materials Collection Art Book, and again in Sailor Moon Short Stories Volume 2. While no birthday is officially given to her, it is generally assumed that her birthday would be June 30th, 2005. June 30th, since that is the same birthday her mother and sister share, and 2005, since the story takes place 15 years after Sailormoon StarS. (Usagi was pregnant with Chibiusa in the final act of the StarS arc, and Chibiusa is 15 at the time this story takes place.) The story was finished in July of 1999, but some fans mistook that date as being the day the story takes place. This is a misnomber. Life as a Sailor Senshi Kousagi is a Sailor Senshi, but no name has been officially assigned to her. She first appears in a mini manga titled "Parallel Sailormoon" which leads to the rumor of her name being "Sailor Parallel Moon". Her uniform's colors have not yet been revealed by series creator Naoko Takeuchi, however many fans have drawn her with pink, lavendar, purple and even blue costumes. She has bunny heads adorning her costume, not unlike Chibi Chibi's heart-based costume. She has two rings over her boot, instead of her mother or sister's white arches. There are no moons or hearts on her fuku. Apperance Kousagi has four, triangular odango. Her eyes are blue, the same shade as Mamoru, and she has pink, long, curly hair, down to her back. (Middle) Kousagi is first seen in a summer dress and sandals. Kousagi : Most Forgoten Character Due to the fact Kousagi is not in the original anime (which ended two years before her debut) and only has one manga, Moonsisters.org reports this: Kousagi is probably one of the most hotly debated, and sadly, most forgotten of the royal family. '' The younger sister of Chibiusa, Kousagi's only desire seems to be a normal little girl. This poor little munchkin is picked on by her peers, but affectionately nicknamed by Chibiusa, "Chibi". '' Kousagi enjoys all of the same hobbies as her mother, such as eating and "goofing off", and also shares the duty of raising and breeding rabbits with her older sister. Kousagi and her court attend a cooking class, run by Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka and are in the third grade. '' ''Like her mother, one day on her way to school, Kousagi is jumped by a talking cat. A pink polka-dotted kitty at that! And before she knows it, she winds up finding out that she's a Princess of the Moon and that she must become an incarnation of Sailor Moon, and ward off evil. Unlike any Senshi before her, Kousagi's fuku is adorned with (believe it or not) bunny heads, and her ability is calling forth cats, and turning them into a big nasty ball of pussy. (Insert inappropriate joke here.) It is not clear what color her fuku is, so many people go with lavender, being that it's the most logical choice since her mother's is blue and her sister's is pink. Although not a regular character outside of the Parallel comic, she can be easily admired for her honesty and for being a realist. Kousagi's court Kousagi's father is only seen in a memory, when she recounts him telling her that one day, she will save this world. But judging by his comment about her having a "poor food eating tongue" it's safe to say he views her the same as he used to view her mother ~ as a baby. Usagi and Kousagi have not yet appeared together officially, so it is unclear what their relationship is. Usagi has not yet become Neo Queen Serenity and is a stay at home mom. Chibiusa calls her little sister "Chibi" and shares the responsibility of raising rabbits with her. She attends a cram school with Hotaru. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are her cooking teachers. Kousagi's tardiness is so far the only thing to set Michiru off. Kousagi looks to the children of the Inner Sailor Senshi as her friends, but in turn, they actually see her as a pest. Ami (Jr) for example does not like hanging around Kousagi. She just wants to stay home and read or play on the computer. She doesn't even want to hang around the other girls, but does it since their mothers are all friends. Rei (Jr) also does not want to hang around Kousagi, and wants to go home and sleep. Mako Views time with Kousagi as an unwanted babysitting mission, and calls her the Human Digestive Organ. Mina is the nicest to Kousagi, but is also a bit of a trouble maker. She tricks Kousagi into playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, only so she and the other girls can ditch her, along with their bags, while they run ahead to the Bean-Jam Dumpling Shop. Kousagi's as-yet un-named kitten follows her around... much to Kousagi's chagrin, as she hates cats. But the cat knows Kousagi is a princess, and destined to become a mighty Sailor Senshi, and wants to help as much as she can. Category:Characters